Following in Her Footsteps
by Finaille Nailo
Summary: Rennie, a girl from 2004 is transported to the Pokemon World where Ash and company, adventures, and romance await! FIHF- The third fanfic of the series- Rennie's best friend joins her! With new characters, R&R! Part 2 up!
1. FIHF: Prologue

Following in Her Footsteps

Prologue

By Finaille Nailo

"You really weren't lying, were you?" Emily asks me curiously. Well, I guess I can give you what's happening up at this point. After being stuck in my world for nearly six months, a drastic event led up to meeting Celebi, a Pokemon who had forever been living in my soul. Celebi controls my time travel back and forth to the Pokemon World, and I had just gotten back from my first trip to the Pokemon World in months, and when I got back, well, you can guess who saw me just suddenly appear on my bed.

"Ok, ok, I wasn't. I never expected for you to just, I don't know, find out…" I stammer uncontrollably.

"Well, I wasn't totally sure if you were lying or not when you told us nearly six months ago. But, I guess it all makes sense to me now." Emily says reassuringly to me. I smile.

"I guess someone was bound to find out, huh?"

"Yeah, sometime now or later." She smiles too. "So, now how do you get back and forth?"

"It's a long story." I tell her, worried that if I told, maybe Celebi would forever be in hiding and I'd no longer be able to travel to the Pokemon World. _It's ok._ I hear a small voice in my head say. _Go ahead and tell her._ I smile, as I knew Celebi could also trust Emily.

"Emily, well, I know this is gonna sound strange…" There's a long moment of silence. What am I gonna tell her?!

"I believe you." She says, interrupting my thoughts on how I'm gonna tell her this.

"Well, a Pokemon, named Celebi, lives in my body. When Matt broke up with me," I stop and look up at her. Her eyes were totally focused on mine; "Celebi came out of my soul. He allows me to travel back and forth from the Pokemon World." I say truthfully. "I don't know if you really believe me, I mean, it's so farfetched." 

"I know it's a little weird." Emily says, smiling again.

"If there was only a way I could show you what I see." I say. Before I know what's going on, the same bright light I saw earlier that day was shining once again; Celebi must know what I'm thinking. I grin and look up at Emily, whose eyes look like they are going to pop out of her head. The light fades, and Celebi is sitting at my side.

"Hello Emily." Celebi says. She looks at me in shock; I nod for her to talk.

"Um, hi?" Emily says, a little fear imminent in her voice.

"Don't fear me, Emily. I want you to join Rennie to the Pokemon World." Celebi tells her.

"Now?" Emily asks in surprise. I grin and shake my head.

"No, not now. We'll try and aim for this weekend, ok? It'll give us some time to 'prepare'." I say with a small grin. Emily looks at me.

"I don't know, my parents wouldn't believe it." Emily says, looking at the floor.

"Who said your parents have to know?" I ask her. After a moment, she looks up at me and grins.

"You're right."

"Just remember, this is our secret. If anyone finds out, well, we can't go to the Pokemon world." I say. Wow, this is so cool! Emily gets to come with me!

"Ok, I won't tell anybody. I really don't have a reason to." Emily raves. "I can't believe this, this is so unreal."

"Trust me, it'll be unforgettable."

A/N- Ok, prologue ish be done ^^. Hehe, I love baby talk. R&R!


	2. FIHF: Getting Started

Following In Her Footsteps

Part 1

By Finaille Nailo

Me and my friends are sitting at our usual lunch table at school. It is a nice Friday afternoon, and I'm definitely ready for the weekend.

"So Ren, Em, the rest of us are going to a movie tonight. Wanna join us?" Amelia asks us. I look at Emily while I think up a good lie.

"Neither of us can…" I explain, "We're helping my mom at the animal shelter." I lie quickly. Emily grins and nods her head in agreement. As I say this, Matt walks by with his new girlfriend. He focuses away from her for a moment to look at me and nod his head, his usual greeting. I grin and wave back.

"I cannot believe you guys broke up." Caitlin says, snapping my focus back to the table. I grin. I reach over and steal a French fry from her.

"It happens." I state. Matt and I talked the other day, and I apologized for getting so angry with him. So, we decided to stay friends, I mean, we had a lot in common still. Normally, I'd be more bothered about a break-up like this, but now that I'm with Ash again, it's not a big deal at all. It's no deal, actually.

"I would have never spoken to him again if I were you." Keisha comments. I HIGHLY doubt that.

Anyways, after what seems like days, school finally gets out, and Emily and I start walking to my house. 

"So, how long are we staying? In the… Pokemon world that is?" Emily asks about a block before we reach my house.

"I don't believe we'll be staying that long, I mean, we have school on Monday, and we need to be back." I mention. "Plus, if we stayed too long, everyone will think we've been kidnapped or something…" 

"Too bad we can't clone ourselves." She says with a small giggle. We reach my house and go immediately to my room. As soon as I shut my door, a bright light once again nearly blinds me. 

"Hello Celebi… " I say, casually rubbing my eyes. He looks up at both Emily and I.

"I can clone you." He calmly says. Emily and I look at each other, blinking furiously.

"You can… WHAT?" I ask, just to make sure.

"I can clone you. I've done it before." He says.

"Oh… I see…" Emily tells him. WHAT?! She knows?

"What? I'm so confused…" I say, falling on my bed.

"He cloned you when you went to the Pokemon world for the first time. I mean, your body was still here." Emily explains.

"But, I was unconscious the entire time." I point out.

"Yes…" Celebi looks over at my TV. "I would have never woken up from your soul if that electric volt didn't get you."

"Electric volt?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't released. From waking me up, along with the volt, allowed the time portal to open, and your conscious mind was focused on the Pokemon world. Since it was meant to be, I had to clone you and push yourself in the time portal." Celebi explains.

"What do you mean by it was _meant to be_?" I ask… now this is making me curious.

"You'll find out when you're older… that's all I can say." I shrug.

"Whatever…" I say.

"Well, do you want me to clone you two? And don't worry about them, they'll only be seen when they really need to be used." He asks us. I look at Emily.

"Well, we could stay longer that way." I mention.

"Yeah, you're right." Emily says. I grin and nod at Celebi.

"Go ahead." I tell him. He looks at us, and the feeling that follows is indescribable. I open my eyes, to see two figures, one like me, and one like Emily.

"Wow, I feel like my life was just sucked out of me…" Emily says, rubbing her hand on her forehead. I nod in agreement. I really didn't notice though, I mean… _me going to the Pokemon world was meant to be?_

"So, I suppose we're ready to go." I tell Celebi. "Let's go." I tell Emily, her eyes wide as the time portal appears. I grasp her hand. "On the count of three… one… two… three!" We step in at the same time, and just as fast as we stepped in we tumble onto a dusty path.

"Owww… are all your landings this painful?" Emily asks, coughing dust. She looks up at me, and starts screaming her head off. "OMIGOSH!!! LOOK AT YOU!!!" She yells loudly.

I grin like a little kid. "Look at yourself." I tell her to do.

"Oh wow… I can't believe this…" Emily mutters to herself. 

"Cool, huh?"

"Oh yeah…" 

"Are you two ok?" I hear a boy's voice yell. Expecting to see Ash, I turn towards the sound of the yelling, to find two boys running up to us.

I nod. "Yeah, why?" I ask.

"My friend saw you… _fall out_ of the sky… he wanted to make sure you were alright. I'm Chris, and my friend is Kevin." Chris says. Chris is just a little shorter than Kevin, with dark brown hair and glasses. Kevin has lighter hair and freckles.

"I'm Rennie." 

"I'm Emily." 

"So, why did you… um… _fall_ out of the sky?" Kevin asks.

"Well…" Emily starts…

"…We kinda… use… um…" I interrupt, "We um, kinda use time travel…" Chris' and Kevin's eyes get VERY large.

"Are you serious?" Chris asks. Emily and I both nod.

"I actually didn't believe in the Pokemon world…" Emily says shyly, looking up at Chris. _Woah… did that really happen?_

"We're looking for some friends… in a small town outside Ecruteak. I believe it's um… Camer Village?" I tell Kevin, a bit unsure of myself. He grins.

"You mean Camio Village? We're about five miles west; Chris and I live there. We were just about to head back there, we could take you." Kevin suggests

"We'd love that." I tell him. Chris grins at Emily. We start on the trail, Chris and Emily stay behind Kevin and I and talk. Kevin and I lead the way.

"Are you guys trainers?" I ask him. He nods.

"Yeah, I specialize in Ice Pokemon, and Chris specializes in Steel-type Pokemon." Kevin tells me.

"Oh really? I've got an Ice Pokemon, Sneasel!" I remember.

"A Sneasel? I've got one of those." Kevin says with a smile. 

"I don't actually have mine with me though, Ash has it." I tell him.

"Ash?"

"Ash Ketchum." 

"Wow! You know Ash? He's my idol!" He says excitedly.

"I actually am Ash's girlfriend…" I say quietly. "How do you know about him?"

"I'm one for watching the tournaments." Kevin grins. "I've been watching him since I was eight or nine…"

"Wow, that must mean you're… thirteen?" I ask.

"Close." He grins. " I'm fourteen. Chris is actually a year older than me."

"Oh really? I couldn't quite determine who looked older." I say with a casual smile. "I'm almost sixteen, yet I'm like, six inches shorter than you both."

"Sixteen? Wow, most girls your age are a lot taller."

"Oh thanks… I'm so incredibly short…" I say with a over-exaggerated sigh. He laughs. 

"Height has nothing to do with how a person acts, and you seem pretty nice." Kevin tells me. I blush slightly.

"I wish the guys in my era were as nice as the guys here." I say with a sigh. "Hey, um, by the way, do you think Chris um, likes Emily?" He bursts out laughing. "What?" I ask in an annoyed tone.

"I was just going to ask if you thought Emily liked Chris." Kevin tells me with a chuckle. I laugh too.

"Great minds think alike." I quote. He nods. "But really, you think Emily likes Chris?"

He turns around to look at the two, who were laughing over something, and turns back to me, "Uh… I suppose I'd say yes… but I've never been all that great with understanding relationships. You say Ash is your boyfriend… so _you_ must understand relationships to an extent. What do you think?"

"Well, I think Chris is acting pretty flirtatious… I couldn't say much for Em though; she's not really one for liking guys. She's never even had a crush on a boy before… how does she do it?" I scratch my head to appear to look in thought. Kevin laughs.

"Nice… well, I guess we'll just have to see what happens in the mean time." I agree with him. We reach Camio Village at about 8pm that night, and head straight to the Pokemon Center. Emily and I immediately sit down on some of the chairs while Chris and Kevin go make a phone call home.

"So… what did you and Chris talk about?" I ask curiously. She shrugs.

"He told me all about the Pokemon World… it really sounds amazing…" Emily says with a faint smile.

"Just wait until you get your first Pokemon." I say with a smile.

"Wait… I actually get to have a Pokemon?" She asks, her eyes growing wide. I giggle and nod; Chris and Kevin join us.

"Hey, just called my mom to tell her we'd be spending the night over here." Kevin tells me and he sits down next to me. Chris sits down next to Emily.

"Why are you spending the night here?" Emily asks. "I thought you lived here."

"Oh, right, we wanted to make sure that your group arrived on time… if not, we can just keep you company until they do." Chris says, grinning. He looks at Emily, and she blushes. Kevin chuckles, looks at me, and winks. I roll my eyes at him.

"Rennie!" I turn to be literally attacked by something almost entirely blue and black. I feel lips on mine… _Ash_…

"Oh Ash…" I smile at him as he breaks the kiss.

"I'm so glad you made it." He says, nuzzling his head into my neck. He looks up a moment later to see Chris, Kevin, and especially Emily staring at us. I notice the others quickly joining us. After formally introducing everyone, it seems like Emily is the center of attention… poor her… she hates being the center of attention.

"So Emily, you really came with Rennie from that past? That's so cool!" Jen says. "Any friend of Rennie's is a friend of ours!" She says excitedly.

"So, are you gonna be joining us?" Brock asks. Emily nods, her ears and cheeks flushing crimson. Kevin taps me on the back, and I turn around.

"So, I guess since your friends made it, Chris and I better head home. I guess there's no need to spend the night." Kevin tells me quietly. I smile.

"Nonsense, why don't you join the group? The more the merrier!" I say with a crazy grin. He laughs at me.

"You sure that would be ok?" Kevin asks me. I nod. 

"Of course!"

Kevin laughs slyly. "I think Chris will like that…" He says, pointing out to Chris, who is trying to comfort Emily from the embarrassment. 

"I think Emily will too." I say, grinning. Well obviously, Ash was ok with the addition of three new people… wow… so let's see, who's in the group now? There's Ash, Misty, Jen, Brock, Michael, Emily, Kevin, Chris, and myself. That's…_ nine_ people. Wow, we won't be getting bored anytime soon. I'm really glad Emily came along, it'll be nice to actually have _someone_ who understands me. 

I look at Kevin, and he smiles at me. "Guess I'd better tell Chris the good news." He says, and goes back to join the crowd surrounding Emily to talk to Chris. Emily squeezes out of the crowd and comes to me.

"I'm really excited… guess I'm following in your footsteps now, huh?" She asks me, and I nod.

"I guess it would seem that way." I smile. She's starting the same adventure I once started nearly a year ago… I just hope she has as much fun.

A/N- Wow, chapter one up! YAY! Please R&R!!!


	3. FIHF: Problems Arise

Following In Her Footsteps

Part 2

By Finaille Nailo

Dear Journal,

Bleh… it's been four days since we left Camio Village, and we just arrived in Ecruteak… and it's supposed to be a _two _day walk… this is the result of nine people traveling in the same group. Well, ok, it's Emily, but I wouldn't tell her that… I got tired too when I first got started. Oh well, it's been a lot of fun! 

Emily seems to really enjoy it here… of course she looks a bit homesick. She seems fine when she's around either Chris or me, but I think she'll do fine…

Anyways, looks like we're about to go out to dinner. Heh, this should be fun!

Love,

~ Rennie ~

I set the journal down on the small table next to my bed. _I can't believe it's already been four entire days… I've had to relearn everything… bleh! Oh well, I shouldn't complain, Emily has even more to learn than I did…_

A knock on the door snaps me from my thoughts. "Rennie?" I hear Emily's meek voice ask.

"Come in." I reply, and she walks in. She sits down in her bed, which was next to mine.

"Hey…" She says quietly.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"This is just so surreal… I can't believe I'm actually here…" She mumbles.

"Having a tough time trying to figure everything out?" I ask. She nods in agreement.

"You at least had a clue what you were doing when you came here for the first time… I mean, you actually played the game." She yawns. _Good point…_

"Heh, maybe I should get you started when we get back home." I joke. She throws a pillow at me.

"When I _get_ home, I don't think I want to hear the word Pokemon again." She groans. "You have to be pretty fit to be a trainer… walking around everywhere."

"Well, get used to it… our pace here to Ecruteak was pretty slow, we should have gotten here in half the time." Emily blushes.

"Sorry I slowed you guys down." 

"Hey, don't worry, I had the same problem when I came here for the first time. It took me nearly a month to get used to all the walking, and that was when there was only three of us." I snort. "At least _someone _can carry you when you can't walk anymore."

She sticks her tongue out at me. "Very funny, anyways, we're gonna head out for dinner." I get up off of my bed and stretch.

"Well hey, don't feel bad, it's gonna take me a little while to get used to walking this much again." I grab my purse, she grabs her small backpack, and we leave our room and head out to the main lobby of the Ecruteak Pokemon Center. We see most of the others waiting on the couches, minus Chris and Jen. _It's weird enough that they're sharing a room. _We join them on the couches; I sit next to Ash. He wraps his arms around my waist and places a small kiss on my nose.

"Hey." He smiles at me.

"Hey yourself." I reply cheerfully. He chuckles, his eyes dancing with happiness. He lets go of me, and I turn to Misty, who is looking down on the ground somewhat unhappily.

"Hey Mist, what's up?" I ask. She looks up at me, as if no one has been talking to her all day.

"I got a phone call from my sisters." She tells me. My eyebrows rise in curiosity.

"Really, anything wrong?"

"Not for _them_… Professor Oak wants them to go to the Orange Islands for some marine biology research."

"What's so bad about that?" I ask. There's a moment of silence between us.

"Ren, I'm gonna have to go back home and watch the gym." She stutters.

"No way!"

"Yes way… I'm leaving in two days… and I won't be back for four months." Misty sighs.

"So I take it you've told the others?"

"Nor yet… I'm gonna break the news tonight at dinner." I lean in to hug her.

"I really wish you didn't have to leave… I mean, I just got back!"

"Hey guys! We're ready to go!" I hear Jen say, and the conversation is over. I smile at Misty.

"Well, I'll miss you a lot." I tell her. She smiles back.

"Thank you." She whispers. I switch my focus back on the group. I turn to Kevin, whom I've been aware of that he's been staring at me.

"Hey, you ok?" I ask him. He smiles.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" He asks, surprised by my question.

"Nothing… you seem awfully quiet." I reply. I hear muffled giggles from behind, from Chris and Jen.

"Haven't they been acting… strange or something lately?" Kevin asks me.

"Yeah, I mean, they're sharing a room! I thought Chris was into Emily." 

"Well, I dunno what's going on…" He says. I look up into his eyes, and for the first time ever, I see him blush. _Ok, this is weird…_

"Um… well, suppose we should be heading out to find a restaurant?" I ask.

"Yeah, suppose so." He mumbles. I speak up for everyone to hear.

"So, then are we going or not?" I whine playfully. I stand up, grab my purse, and give them a "Come on let's go!" look.

"Yeah, yeah, we're going." Ash says sarcastically. I grin at them. We all get up and head outside.

************************************************************************

After supper the others wanted to go to a movie, except Jen, Chris, and I. We decided to head back to the Pokemon Center and hang out in my room.

"I can't believe Misty's gonna leave us." Jen tells me, as I unlock the door to my room. 

"Yeah, well, it happens. Maybe we'll be able to visit her or something." I suggest.

"Yeah, that would be really cool." Jen says happily. We all walk into my room and get settled down.

"Hey, um, pardon my questioning, but why are you two sharing a room?" I ask, the curiosity getting the better of me. They look at each other, somewhat surprised.

"Wow, someone finally asks…" Chris says, smiling.

"Well, since Emily's not around, I guess we can finally tell you." Jen says, with an evil grin spreading across her face.

"Uh, what does Emily have to do with you two sharing a room?" I point out. 

"Well, Chrissy-boy here wants to ask Emily out." Jen says, looking at Chris. He's looking down, somewhat embarrassed.

"Oooh, so I _was _right…" I blurt out, only to feel a hand covering my mouth. I blink at Chris.

"Shhh…" He says, "I don't want the entire world knowing how I feel." He whispers. I blush.

"Sorry…" I mumble. He nods.

"It's ok."

"Still, I don't get what that has to do with you two sharing a room." I repeat.

"Rennie, how dense can you get?! Honestly, you resemble Ash more and more each day…" Jen grins.

"We're… plotting together…" Chris tells me. "If I would have tried to plot with anyone else, it would look suspicious."

"It already looks like you two like each other…" I tell them. They give me funny looks.

"Well, the two of us would look the least suspicious." Jen says.

"Why didn't you talk to Kevin about this?" 

"I wanted a girls' point of view." Chris mumbles.

"Awwww… that is so cute!" I squeal.

"Yeah… thanks." Chris says uncomfortably. 

"But anyways, getting to our means of business, we actually wanted to talk to you about… Kevin." Jen says.

I scrunch my eyebrows. "What about Kevin?"

"Well, if you haven't already noticed, Kevin is totally into you!" Jen blurts out.

"Woah, woah, woah! Kevin?" I blink uncontrollably.

"Yeah!" Chris says, finally snapping out of his embarrassed mood. "He talks nonstop about you! It's always "Rennie this" and "Rennie that"… I've never even seen him interested in a girl before!"

"Everyone…" Jen pauses, "… except you and Ash know…"

"Of course, that's because you both are too dense to notice it." Chris finishes. "But you know now."

"And I hate to say this, but you two were totally flirting at dinner! I mean, you guys were throwing pieces of napkin into each other's hair!" Jen says. "I guess you should be lucky Ash _is_ dense."

"Do you like him?" Chris asks. _Ouch, pinned right in the corner… well… I've never thought about Kevin before… crap, just when I thought my love life was going to start improving, I'm once again stuck…_

"I've never really considered Kevin before." I confess. 

"You should really get to know him more." Jen tells me.

"Yeah, you two seem to have a lot in common." Chris adds.

I grin. "Why are you guys trying to be matchmakers? I'm perfectly happy with Ash. I mean, we're perfect together."

"Hey, we're only doing it because Kevin won't shut up." Chris says. "I'm the one stuck listening to it all."

I laugh. "Fine, whatever, if it'll make you happy, I'll… _consider_, but I'm still gonna stay with Ash…" _This is soooo incredibly WEIRD!_

So later that night, the rest of the gang finally return from the movie, and all nine of us end up in my room! 

"Hey Ren! Let's order a pizza!" Ash suggests. I roll my eyes as I call up a pizza place here in Ecruteak. I hang up moments later to find Kevin on my side. I blush, and I do only because I think of what had been said earlier.

"Hey, missed ya at the movie." He says with a smile.

"Just wasn't in the mood to go to one." I reply. 

"That sucks, it was a really good movie." He says. He looks into my eyes, and we both blush.

"Yeah… so…"

"Let's play truth or dare!" Jen interrupts. Everyone immediately murmurs approval. I look at Kevin.

"You gonna play?" I ask.

"Only if you do." I blink. _Oh wow, now that I'm thinking about it, Jen and Chris are right… WEIRD!!! _We all gather into a circle. Misty starts, and asks Brock.

"Truth or dare?" She asks. Brock gulps, and mutters…

"Truth."

"Ok, do you think Emily is cute?" She asks, obviously not able to think of a fairly good question. Emily blushes.

"Yeah, she's pretty cute… for her age." He adds in. He glances around the room. "Jen?"

"Yeah?" She asks.

"Truth or dare?"

"Um… truth!" She nervously glances around the room.

"Why are you and Chris sharing a room together?" Brock asks.

"Do we get to have a chicken?" Jen asks. 

"Yeah, but only one. And if one person uses a chicken, the next person can't use theirs." Brock says.

"Ok, then I'll use it." Jen looks at me. "Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"Truth or dare?" She asks.

"Um… I think I'll go with… uh, dare?" 

Jen grins evilly. _Oh crap! I know what she's gonna say…_ "I dare you to do Seven Minutes in Heaven with… Kevin!" (Seven Minutes in Heaven is making out in a secluded area for seven minutes ^_~)

I look at Kevin, and I'm sure I'm as red as he is.

"Well, go into the bathroom you two!" Chris says, grinning. 

"Ok, I'll time the second they shut the door." Jen says, getting her watch ready. Nervously, Kevin and I both step into the bathroom. We shut the door behind us. I look up at Kevin, as I sit on the edge of the bathtub.

"Well, this is sorta awkward…" I mumble.

"Yeah, this is…" He says. He looks at me, quite seriously. "Rennie, I have something to tell you…"

For some very strange reason, when he looks at me, my heart starts to race. "I know." I whisper. He sits on the floor, and motions for me to sit next to him. I slowly move over to him, and look into his eyes. Only he is in my mind…

His lips immediately lock with mine, and his tongue wants permission, impatiently sliding across my lips. The kiss becomes fierce, a kiss I had never experienced before. Hands are sliding across my body, and he starts kissing my neck. We lose track of time, and I give into my feelings. It feels like I'd been in there with him for hours, when I hear a gasp.

We back away from the kiss, to see both Ash and Jen looking terribly, terribly shocked at us. I look at Kevin, who's on top of me. That's when I noticed our shirts were lying next to us. Before I say anything, Ash runs off. I look at Jen.

"How long have you been watching?" I ask, pushing Kevin off of me and putting on my shirt.

"I've been watching for a while… Ash just saw though…" Jen mutters. I look at Kevin, who is just as embarrassed as I am.

"I need to find Ash." I say, and I run after him. I never realize that I don't know where he ran off to.

A/N- I NEEDED to do a romantic chappy! And I left off in a cliffy too! I hope you like, and plz review me!


End file.
